Protección
by Tefinitha
Summary: Si le preguntabas a cualquiera, te diría que Tenten admiraba a Neji. Eso estaba bastante claro. Neji Hyuga era un genio, y era todo un galán. Pero la verdad era que Tenten admiraba profundamente a otra persona. Esa persona era Lee...


Hola! Bienvenidos!

Aclaro que, como saben, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso y obtengo algo de diversión.

* * *

Protección. 

Si le preguntabas a cualquiera, te diría que Tenten admiraba a Neji. Eso estaba bastante claro. Neji Hyuga era un genio, y era todo un galán.

Pero la verdad era que Tenten admiraba profundamente a otra persona. Esa persona era Lee.

Entonces Tenten suspiró, mirando como Lee volvía a caer, como muchas veces antes, frente a los pies de Neji.

-Ya déjalo, Lee. Nunca le ganarás a Neji. Él es un genio.

Repitió su línea casi teatral, de forma monótona como siempre hacia.

Lee se puso de pie trabajosamente. Tenten quiso correr. Correr para sujetarlo y rogarle que no siguiera, que ya no se hiciera más daño a sí mismo. Pero se quedó inmóvil, como siempre, ahogando palabras de aliento en su garganta. Porque alentarlo a seguir peleando seria como alentarlo a arrojarse de un precipicio. Alentarlo solo haría que él continuara haciendo algo que terminaría matándolo. Y ella no quería verlo muerto.

Por eso se quedó quieta, quieta y muda; con sus labios sellados en un silencio que le hería el alma. Se quedó en su lugar, cual figura distante, implorándole a algún dios porque Rock Lee se rindiera; y aferrándose al suelo para evitar interferir, mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver aquello que le causaba tanto sufrimiento.

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el vibrar del cuerpo al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Lee sobre él. También podía escuchar sus gritos y quejidos que le acuchillaban el alma; y, si abría los ojos, podía ver el rostro de su compañero medio desfigurado por el dolor.

Y aun así Lee se levantaba, una vez más. Entonces Tenten se mordía el labio, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Por un momento consideró salir corriendo de allí. No podía seguir viendo esa espantosa escena. Ella lo amaba demasiado como para verlo sufrir.

-Por favor, Lee. Acéptalo. No puedes.

-¡Si puedo!- gritó él, adoptando su posición de ataque.

Y Tenten sabía que sí, que él podía. Pero no lo admitió. No quería.

No se movió del lugar. Se mantuvo mordiendo su labio, apretando sus puños y pateando con fuerza el suelo. Su respiración se agitaba a medida que la batalla llegaba a su auge. Su garganta le ardía, reteniendo los gritos que se negaba a soltar. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Su labio aun sangraba.

-Suficiente.- dijo Neji, en tono tan autoritario como siempre. Le dio la espalda al ninja verde de la Hoja y comenzó a andar.

Lee yacía en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba a medida que trataba de ponerse de pie.

Tenten corrió hacia él. Al verlo en aquel estado sus ojos se llenaron de transparentes lágrimas, por lo que tuvo que suspirar y esconder su tristeza bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

-Mira que hacerte tanto daño…- dijo, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.- Comienzo a pensar que eres algo masoquista.

Tomó su brazo, tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Lee rompió el contacto de una forma demasiado brusca en él.

-Bien, Lee. Has lo que se te dé la gana.

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta, en pos de evitar que el chico viera como sus ojos habían vuelto a albergar lagrimas cristalinas.

-Yo…. Yo lo siento mucho, Tenten. No era mi intención.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Tenten había salido corriendo del lugar.

Para todos los que miraran desde afuera, Tenten amaba a Neji. Era frecuente verlos entrenando juntos, o caminando en las tardes de Konoha. Pero eso era mentira. Tenten apreciaba mucho a Neji, sí, pero amaba a Lee. Y porque lo amaba había decidido, hacía ya tiempo, evitarlo. Porque lo amaba tanto que le dolía demasiado ver como él se auto dañaba. Odiaba verlo sufrir, y parecía que Lee era propenso al sufrimiento.

Tenten odiaba ver aquellas vendas blancas en sus brazos; odiaba ver moretones en su rostro, odiaba ver la sangre manchando su ropa y odiaba ver como sus piernas temblaban luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

Fue una tarde de sol en la que Lee decidió volver a retar a Neji a un duelo. El genio Hyuga aceptó, y Tenten se preparó a un costado para ver aquella terrible escena.

Lee caía al suelo, siendo golpeado por Neji. La sangre le salía de la boca, y todos sus músculos le temblaban. La mujer pensó que, de seguir mordiéndose el labio, terminaría hiriéndose seriamente.

"_Por favor, Lee… Detente. Detente, por el amor de dios…"_

Entonces Neji volvió a golpearlo, Lee volvió a gritar. Y todas las batallas anteriores parecían repetirse en aquella, con el mismo pronóstico: Neji ganaría.

Pero algo cambió. Tenten apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar aquello que venía conteniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Tú puedes, Lee! Yo sé que sí….

La batalla se detuvo de golpe. Neji interrumpió sus movimientos en seco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Lee, de espaldas a ella, quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

Tenten se sintió como una gran idiota. Había gritado, y luego el silencio se había vuelto absoluto.

-Yo…- quiso decir algo, pero se calló al ver temblar a Lee.

-¡Sabía que creías en mí, Tenten!- el pelinegro corrió hacia ella, con los ojos llorosos, y la abrazó. La muchacha le respondió, algo extrañada.

Luego de un largo tiempo la soltó, comenzando a correr. Neji le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigía.

-¡Iré a contarle a Gai-Sensei! ¡Se pondrá tan feliz al saber esto!

Neji suspiró, mirando a su compañera de grupo.

-Sinceramente, creo que ya era hora de que se lo dijeras.

La mujer se quedó muda, sin saber que responder.

-Como sea…- un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

-Supongo que nos veremos luego, Tenten…

Neji se alejó lentamente. Tenten sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada.

Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer no era tratar de proteger a Lee. Tal vez todo lo que este necesitaba era apoyo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo, por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Merece, aunque sea, un comentario? :3


End file.
